Many different types of card games have been proposed in attempt to provide a game that requires skill and strategy and that is exciting and challenging. For example "Bezique". The standard game of Bezique is played by two players, with two packs of cards from which the 6s, 5s, 4s, 3s and 2s have been removed. The cards rank in the order: A, 10, K, Q, J, 9, 8, 7. Eight cards are dealt to each player in packets of three, two, three. The remaining forty-eight cards (the stock) are placed face downwards on the table, and the dealer exposes the top card to determine the trump suit. It is placed alongside the stock, and if it is a 7 he scores 10 points. The non-dealer leads to the first trick. As at most games the winner of a trick leads to the next, but it is a feature of bezique that a player is under no obligation to follow suit to the card led. The object of the game is to score points for declaring certain cards and combinations of cards. The score cannot be kept satisfactorily with pencil on paper. It is best to use the special bezique markers that take the form of indicators marked as clocks on thin cardboard.
While the foregoing game provide a certain amount of amusement and entertainment, the amount of skill and strategy involved in playing the game is rather limited. As a consequence, there exists a need for a card game that requires skill and strategy but which is exciting, interesting, and not complicated to play, thereby appealing to an audience that includes children as well as adults, religious groups, professionals, hospitals, schools, lovers, and probably the best game for teenagers to spend their time without getting involved in alcohol or drugs.
There also exists a need for a game that provides an element of unpredictability for creating surprises and for lessening the intensity of the game. In other types of game the players can readily predict the strength of the cards in their hands by keeping track of the cards played. Thus, those games can be quite intense in that players know when they will be able to prevail with a particular hand. A player is never really certain that the cards he has in his hand are higher than the cards in the hands of the other players. As a result, an element of surprise always exists, and the game tends to be more exciting and less intense.
Furthermore exists the need of a card game that contains a suit which will lower the amount of points of the leader when declared by his opponent(s), while there is another suit that only the leader can use to make declarations.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of card games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved card game design and method wherein card playing skill can be utilized. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved card game and method for playing which has all the advantages of the prior art card games and none of the disadvantages.